An enterprise may have multiple data centers that are used to support operations of the enterprise. For example, the enterprise may use a data center for e-commerce, online transactions, database transactions, enterprise resource planning, and/or various other types of operations of the enterprise. In one embodiment, a data center is a facility used to house computer systems, networking equipment, storage system, and/or other types of equipment for an enterprise. Each of the data centers can house up to thousands of devices, where each of the devices can be a computer system, networking equipment, storage system, or some other type of device used in a data center.
A customer, such as a large enterprise that has their own data center(s), may also use one or more services provided by one or more cloud service providers to enhance or supplement the services provided by the customer's data center(s). A problem can arise if the customer uses multiple services from different cloud service providers. If one or more of the cloud service providers are down or having performance issues, it can be hard for the enterprise to track down where the performance problem lies. For example, an enterprise may use one cloud service provider for a first service and other cloud service providers for a second service. If this enterprise notices that there is a performance problem (e.g., slow or nonexistent service) for either of the first and second services, it may be difficult for the enterprise to track down whether the problem is within the enterprise's data center or within the cloud service providers that are supporting these services.